Ice and Fire
by Kashira267
Summary: Two new half-demon girls have been found but the thing is kagome can feel a jewle in both of them but its not the shekon jewle. could there really be two new jewles? read 2 find out XD
1. Sakura and Kioku

I do not own inuyasha or any other people from the show. But i do own my people sakura and kioku and this story.  
any way this is my first fanfic so bear with me. here it is enjoy.

Ice and fire

chap1- Kioku and Sakura

"COME ON GIRL'S! YOUR GANNA BE LATE!" There mom yelled. It was the first day of the school year for kioku and sakura. They are twins, kioku has long midnight black hair that go's just befor her but, hazle brown eye's, and she wore a blue and white school uniform.(just like kagome's but blue). Sakura has long jet black hair that go's under her but, deep chacolet brown eye's, and with the same blue uniform as kioku.

"Coming mom! Kioku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go to the well house with me to get my backpack.?" She asked with the puppy dog eye's

"Why can't you do it? It's your bag."

"Well im scared. The people that lived here befor us had a daughter that fell down the well and never came back. So can ya?"

"Fine, but let me ask mom first." They went down stair's to find there mom sitting at the table. "Mom? can sakura and I go to the well house befor we head off to school?"

"Sure but why." She asked before talking another sip of her tea.

"Well sakura think's she left her bag in there."

"Ok but be carfull. Bye have a nice day."

"Bye mom." they said together.  
-At the well house-

"Ok sakura where did you leave it?"

"Ummmm... by the well I think." Kioku looked down the well. But when she put her right hand on the rim of the well she slipped and started falling when she felt sakura grab her foot. But that didnt help cuz she slipped to. They fell as a pink light started around them, when it went away they found them selves at the bottum of the well."OW! That hurt."

"Your telling me. Come on let's get out of here." They climed out of the well and looked around.

"uuummm... kioku? Where are we?"

"I dont know saku- SAKURA LOOK AT YOU!"

"What do I have somet- OH MY GOSH. KIOKU LOOK AT YOU!"

"What's happed to us?" Sakura now had silver streak's, gold eye's, and long claw's. KIoku now has red streak's, gold eye's, and long nail's.

"I dont know. KIoku im scared." She had a tear coming down her cheack.

"Dont be. come on let's go find someone to help us."  
-With inuyasha and kagome-

Inuyasha started snifing around."What's wrong inuyasha?" Kagome broke the silence.

"Two new smell's just appered out of no where."

"Well who do they belong to?"

"I dont no, that's what scare's me. And what scares me even more is that they belong to two half-demon's."

"Let's go."

Well that's it hoped you liked it. Im sorry i called it ice and fire i meant to call it sakura and kioku se donr 4 get to r&r love all of u who red it bbbbbeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! X D


	2. Ice jewle and fire jewle

Chap2-Sakura and kioku

"Let's look on the bright side sakura."

"What bright side?"

"I dont know... oh we dont have to do home work tonight." She said in a kidden voice.

"HEY YOU TWO! WHO ARE YOU?" inuyasha yelled feom the middle of the medow.

"Im...s...sa...sa.."

"OUT WITH IT!"

"DONT TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK!JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR NAMES ARE!"

"Im kioku and that's my siss sakura." she said trying to stop the yelling.

"Im kagome and this is inuyasha. Sorry about the yelling but can you ask us why you are here?"

"Well we moved into a new house and my sister left her beg in the well house. She was to scared to go in by her self because the people that lived there before us lost a dauter in there, so sge asked me to go with her. I slipped down the well and she tride to save me only haveing herself slip to and we ended up here."

"oh. I see. I was that girl that lived there that went mission."

"You are?" sakura said a little to exited." how are you alive?"

"Well i didnt die. You see i came here through the well with the help of the sacred jewle. But we shaderd it so we went on a big quest to find all the pices. BUt i keep going from my time to here with the one shard we had. When we finilly found all the shards with out thinking we made a wish not knowing that with out the jewle i couldmt go home."

"Where is here?" kioku asked.

"500 year's in the past stpid." (can you guess who said that?)

"INUYASHA! SIT!" inuyasha did a face plant in the ground.

"WOW! how did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I will explian latter. For now i need to ask you a question?"

"Ok, but you better ask me." kioku asked with a cocky smile.

"I know this may sound crazy but can we get that jewle out of you?"

"WHAT THERE'S ANOTHER JEWLE?" inuyasha said with shock on his face.

"Ummmmm... i dont know what your talking about." kioku said with a cofused face.

"I'll explian on the way to owr way to kiadea's." kagome said with a smile.

-at kiadea's-

"Kagome, inuyasha. What bring's yee here?"

"Kagome say's that there is a jewle in kioku and sakura. Incass you havent figuerd it out yet old hage they are the ywo half-demons beside me."

"Hhhhmmmmmmm...yes i do beleave there are jewle's in this two young lady's."

"So there were three shikon jewle's in the first place?" kagome asked.

"No. There are all sort's of diffrent jewle's that we hve yet to discover. "

"And you think kioku and I have two of them?" sakura asked. specking for the first time since inuyasha scaerd her.

"yes i do. In fact i know what one's you have in yee."

"Well can you tell use?" kioku asked.

"Yee sakura have the ice jewle. That has the power of ice, and snow. And yee kioku and the fire jewle. The power of fire and lava. What I dont under stand is how two half-demaon's have them."

"Well you see my sister and I arnt really demon's. We where humen untell we crossed through this one well in are well house and then we some how turned." kioku expliand.

"I see. That is the work of the jewle's. They must have thought yee would be safer as a half-demond."

After a few more min of talking they desided it was getting leat so they went to bed and said they would talk again in the norning.

HEY PEOPLE! sorry i know it is short just like the other chapter but i promis the next one will be longer. p.s i do not own inuyasha or kagome or eben kiadea but i do own kioku sakura and this story. do u want to know something? my friend sadie made kioku up and i made sakura up. so you might see alot of those to in my storys samr with rose another half-demon my friend jordy made up. btw jordys name id jordyn i just gave her a nick name cuz she didnt like jordyn so bey see ya all latter ! D 3


	3. Halfdemon

sakura267: Well there you have it cahpter 3.

kioku: Wait u forgot the-

Sakura: all around the rasbarry bush the monky cahased...

Inuyasha: just do it for her. she had chocolet so yeah...

Kioku: sakura douse not own inuyasha but she wants to she dreams about it every day. any way there u go chap 3 have fun.

Sakura: POP GOS THE-

inuyasha: OH WOULD U GIVE IT A BREAK!

Chapter 3- Half-demon

-in the morning-

Sakura was the first to awake. It was still early so she desided to go to the medow she saw a few hours back. When she got there there was a boy about her age sitting on a rock and she didnt want to disterb him so she his in the bushes.

Sakura's p.o.v.

"I dont know what to to enzo. My dad want's me to take over the wolf pack in 5 weeks. Should i just say yes to make him happy?" She didnt know who he was talking to at first tell she saw this little wolf beside him. The boy had long balck hair that was low in a pony tail, a wolf tail, ponted ear's kinda like an elf, and had bright blue eye's.(lets just say he had the same close and armer as koga but lighter brown) The wolf was a light brown that mached the fer on his close.

I notest that i would get spoted soon so i started to move, but when i did i snped a twg. I dodnt think he would here it tell i herd...

"Who's there? Show your self at once." I got out of the bust to show myself."Speak your name."

"S - sa - sakura.I mean no harm. Im sorry ill just go."

"WAIT! How ols are you?"

"Im...uuuu...i think im 16."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

- Back at kiadea's-  
kioku's p.o.v.

I just woke up when i relised that every body was gone. I went out side and found kiadea and inuyasha by a fire, but no sakura. "inuyasha, do you know where sakura is?"

"No. We didnt see her when we woke up."

"Do you mind if i go look for her?"

"I dont mind. But you may want to wait for kagome to get back."

"Why?"

"Because you dont know how to fight and if you get in troble you wont be able to save you self, but kagome can so there."

"Why dont yee go with her then inuyasha?" kiadea said for the first time i came out here.

"ME! Im not taking her, she can wait for kagome."

"Who can wait for me?" Kagome said appering out of the bushes.

"She want's to go find her sisster and kiadea told me to go with her but i said that you can take her when you get back."

"Good new's kioku, you get to go find your sister with inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

"WHAT? IM NOT GOING T-" Kagome cut him off with a 'sit' and when the spell was over he got up and took kioku's hand.

- Back with sakura- sakura's p.o.v.

"I seee, so you got in a battle and got really hurt and lost your memory." He said.

"That about sum's it up. By the way you never told me your name."

"Look who's talking.(he giggled) Im Inari, what's your name? You know, if you remember."

"Yes i remember my name, it's sakura. So inari?"

"yeah?"

"Are you a demon?"

"Yeah. Wolf demon to be exact. Are you a demon?"

"Well i ... i uuummmm..."

"You dont remember do you?" I could see he had a frown.

"Well i kinda do... but..."

"But...?"

"Im a half-demon." He flinched at the word 'half'.

"Oh... i a...i didnt know. I mean you dont smell like a... well you smell like a demon."

"I know. Ill just go now."

"Yeah..."

"Will i see you again." I know what the answer is going to be i just had to ask.

"Dont worry life's long." With that he left and i hedded back to camp.

- With inuyasha and kioku- normal p.o.v.

"So have you picked up her sent?"

"No not yet."

"Hey what's going on between you and kagome?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I dont know... just forget i said any thing." A shot time went by then inuyasha spoke.

"Nothing i guess. And I cant for get any thing you say."

"Oh uuummm... look there's sakura!"

"Hey kioku." sakura ran up to her sister and gave her a hug. " Ummm... kioku who is that?"

"Oh this is inuyasha. He's a half-demon like us."

"Oh. Hi inuyasha im sakura."

"Feh! Now come on lets get back to camp it will be dark soon."


End file.
